


Skelly Shenanigans

by Awkward_Ark



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Reader Has A Name, Reader Is A Skeleton, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a Description, Reverse Harem, all the boys are bigger then reader, may write an origin story after my other projects are done, reader is 5'0", reader is basically me as a skeleton, reader is smol, silly thing i just decided to write, will mostly be drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Ark/pseuds/Awkward_Ark
Summary: What better way for Ark to get used to her new skeletal body then to live with a bunch of boisterous skeletons? What could go wrong?(this is basically just going to be where I dump my self shipping trash on the rare occasion that I write some. None of this will have a chronological order. and updates maybe few and far between. I'll probably also use it to work past any writers block I get. So enjoy!)





	Skelly Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Awkward-Ark](http://awkward-ark.tumblr.com/) if ya want to check it out.  
> [This is the picture I drew that inspired this fic!](https://awkward-ark.tumblr.com/post/184834433394/my-skelesona-is-finished-still-offering-a-cookie)

“damn it ashtray, we know ya took it so fess up!”

Some of the other skeletons turned to look as Red yelled at Stretch, his clawed finger jabbing at him in the sternum. Papyrus quickly making his way over to make sure his and his brother’s edgier counterparts didn’t gang up on the lazy version of himself.

“as much as i’d like to admit that i managed to sneak off with edge’s scarf, it wasn’t me.”

“DON’T LIE. I SAW SOMETHING ORANGE DART AROUND THE CORNER ONCE I NOTICED IT WAS MISSING.”

Papyrus was quick to try and ease the growing tension while some of the other’s looked on in amusement. A few even had a knowing look in their eyes.

“LET’S ALL CALM DOWN AND TALK ABOUT THIS CIVILLY.”

“look i really don’t have you’re scarf. and if i had stolen it, i would have done something funnier than hide it.”

“HEY PAPY! DO YOU HAVE MY GLOVES?”

All four of them turned to look at Blue with surprise. And low and behold he was without his signature gloves.

“what? you too, bro? why does everyone think I ran off with their clothes?”

“OH CAUSE I COULD HAVE SWORN I SAW SOMETHING ORANGE IN THE KITCHEN RIGHT BEFORE THEY WENT MISSING.”

There were a few moments of silence between the skeletons before Papyrus piped up again.

“AH… I BELIEVE ARK IS WEARING HER NEW ORANGE DRESS TODAY…”

Edge whirled on his heel and started to head towards the den with a small scowl on his face. Red looked a bit torn between laughing in disbelief and leaving her to her fate or saving her from the brunt of Edge’s wrath. The other’s looked similarly torn. How had she even managed to get away with his scarf fast enough for him not to notice?

 

XXXXX

 

“ARK! RETURN MY SCARF AT ONCE!”

“Noooooo!”

Edge had stormed into the den to find the tiny skeleton woman curled up on a couch, his scarf around her neck, and… Was she nuzzling the fabric? And like his scarf she was also wearing a pair of blue gloves that were much too big for her. It only took a few of his long strides to cross the room and, with a gentleness he would deny to his dying day, tried to pry her hands off the scarf.

“Noooo! Edge please! It’s warm and soft and smells so nice!”

His hands may have slipped a bit as his face lit up slightly.

“THAT IS STILL NO EXCUSE TO TAKE SOMETHING THAT ISN’T YOURS! NOW RELEASE MY SCARF OR I WILL MAKE YOU RELEASE IT!”

Her only reply was to turn her head just enough to poke her green tongue out at him. He would not be admitting to anyone that he thought her sudden bout of childish defiance was cute. But he also was not going to take such defiance idly. He was on her faster than she could react, straddling her back with one hand pulling her hands away and the other tugging at his scarf.

“am i interruptin somethin?”

“Mutt! Help!”

“HE WILL NOT HELP YOU AND YOU WILL GIVE ME BACK MY SCARF!”

Mutt watched the skirmish with a smirk and a cocked brow bone, leaning back against the door frame. Although calling it a skirmish might have been an exaggeration. Edge was simply trying to domineer the scarf away from her. And with his superior size advantage it was to no one’s surprise when he managed to get both of her hands captured and pulled the scarf away.

“NOW THAT WASN’T SO HARD, WAS IT?”

“okay time to break it up. get off the kid edge.”

“Stop calling me a kid Sans!”

Sans grinned down at her as Edge finally released her and she got up, rubbing her wrist joints through Blue’s oversized gloves. She was slightly ruffled looking with a pale green flush on her cheekbones while Edge just looked down at her, smug as can be, as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

“heh. not gonna happen kid. now go give blue his gloves back.”

She glowered up at the lazy skeleton with a pout but quickly jumped up when his laid back grin turned mischievous. Nope. She wanted nothing to do with that. She swears that Sans was a closet sadist with how much his pranks could mess with someone’s head.

As she made her was back to the main living area Stretch saw her first. His normally lidded sockets opening wide when he saw her rumpled appearance.

“jeez, what’d ya do, honey? wrestle him for the scarf?”

Her face lit up a brighter green as a curious Blue turned to look at her, then down at her hands which were still adorned in his gloves.

“holy shit. ya didn’t.”

The glow of her blush only spread further and she looked away with a pout, pulling off the gloves and handing them back to Blue who took them with a warm smile.

“YOU KNOW IF YOU WANTED TO BORROW MY GLOVES ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK.”

“wait. no. ya wrestled edge for the scarf? are we not going to talk about that?”

“the doll wrestled wit the boss?”

Her face just a blob of green now and she quickly made her way over to where Axe was napping and curled up to the oversized lug, hiding her glowing face in his jacket.


End file.
